po_ke_ohfandomcom-20200214-history
T.R.
"T.R.", short for "Team Rocket" is an archetype comprised of DARK monsters as a homage to the Pokémon Series' very first Criminal Organization of the same name. It is supported by another sub-archetype, "Dark Pokémon", which consists of High Level monsters that have 2 Attributes: Their printed one, as well as being DARK Attribute thanks to their effects. Etymology While the main focus of the Rockets is stealing or capturing rare and strong Pokémon, and subsequently selling them, it also funds and conducts cruel experimental research on Pokémon. In fact, these Darkness-imbued Pokémon are the result of several captured Pokémon showing signs of corruption after having been tempered with by Team Rocket due to these experiments. Fully under their control, these Pokémon still display resistance to them, but eventually are forced to do as they command, due to their technologically-enhanced new powers. Due to their corroded nature, they all developed an unnatural Dark Aura, which is why despite their original typing, they are all DARK in some way. "Dark" Pokémon are the result of Pokémon that were experimented with by Team Rocket, in the same way all T.R. once were, but most of these either resisted their experiment or simply discarded by them when their use for Team Rocket was over. Unlike the T.R. Pokémon, these are free and usually found in the wild in rare locations, but they still have traces of Team Rocket's influence in their DNA. Playing style "T.R" monsters are completely dedicated to punish opponents who swarm, by effectively swarming in a far more powerful way. As long as the opponent has more monsters, Level 4 or lower T.R. Pokémon can be Special Summoned with relative ease, while Level 5 or higher ones can be Normal Summoned with 1 less Tribute than required while they already control T.R Pokémon. Due to their corroded nature, all "T.R." Pokémon are DARK-Attribute. Also, as a reflection of Rocket's and Dark Pokémon being originally far stronger than their normal selves in the Pokémon TCG, T.R. Pokémon are represented in their enhanced abilites (Yu-Gi-Oh!-wise) to be superior to their regular counterparts, while also having some drawbacks to balance them out. The Dark Pokémon are similar to the T.R. Pokémon, but still not as powerful as them, despite that only Level 5 or higher Dark Pokémon exist. The advantage these monsters have is that they can Special Summon themselves using the same number of T.R. or Dark Pokémon required to normally Summon them (1 for Level 5 and 6, 2 for Level 7 and higher). Unlike T.R. Pokémon, the Dark Pokémon are dual-Attribute, as due to their effects, they are treated as DARK as well as their printed Atribute. Spell/Trap support for the deck usually comes in the form of effects that draw, control the Graveyard, banishing monsters for costs and adding cards directly from your Deck to make Summoning these monsters easier. Their Field Spell, Secret Hideout of the Rockets is one of their main cards, due to either helping draw a card or send another monster from the Deck to the Graveyard, which for that second effect, it is usually their boss monster and key card, T.R. Mewtwo (currently Limited to 1, due to how simple it is so add it to your hand or sending it to the Graveyard, its overwhelming ATK, its ability to be Summoned with relative ease, and its built-in destruction effect). Weaknesses The main overall weakness of this deck is its heavy reliance on the opponent Summoning multiple monsters, as the more they control than you, the easier it is to Summon Level 4 or lower T.R. monster, and by not having already a T.R. or Dark monster on the field, it'll be harder to Summon Level 5 or higher T.R. monsters. This can be easily remedied with cards such as High-Tech Rocket Poké Ball and Loyal Trust to the Rocket Boss. Reinforcement of the Rocket Army also helps by allowing you to search for the aforemented cards, or a monster you might be able use to turn the tables to your favor.